Combat Shotgun
This weapon is spelled as "Spaz 12" in the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City and in GTA Vice City Stories and as 'S.P.A.S. 12' in later versions of GTA Vice City. The SPAS 12 (also known as the Combat Shotgun) is an automatic shotgun that can be obtained in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The weapon's gas-powered repeater system generally holds seven shells in the undertube of the gun. The gun shoots in a fully automatic mode in the GTA Vice City rendition, however this feature was removed in later installments, presumably to curb the gun's power. The shotgun is not commonly found throughout the games; in GTA Vice City, only one Ammu-Nation sells the gun, at the extreme price of $4000, with a similar situation in GTA San Andreas. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the gun can only be obtained through one spawn location. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Combat Shotgun takes the form of a Remington 11-87 semiautomatic shotgun, with a thumbhole stock, 24-inch barrel with a full ventilated rib, and full-length magazine tube with sling swivels. The Combat Shotgun holds 10 shells in the magazine, with 70 in reserve. When the player enters any LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the player is given this shotgun with five shells, if the slot is not already occupied. Image:spas12_vc.png|The SPAS-12 in Grand Theft Auto Vice City, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:spas12_vcs.png|The SPAS-12 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Image:1187_4.png|The Combat Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto IV. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Bar Brawl ($4,000). *Escobar International Airport - Behind the Vice Surf billboard across from the EIA Main Terminal Building. GTA San Andreas *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Spawns outside the casino after collecting all 50 horseshoes. *LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas - In northwest, hidden in some bushes near a building with yellow diamond shapes on it *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing You've Had Your Chips. ($1,000) *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace (only during the mission End of the Line) GTA Liberty City Stories *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns behind an Ammu-Nation billboard just west of the park. GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - Available to buy at the Ammu-Nation store costing $4,000 but decreased to $3,000 after completion of Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - North of the helipad by Lance Vance's home next to a house surrounded by bushes on all sides. Grand Theft Auto IV The Combat Shotgun can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500, and each additional magazine is $200. The player can also purchase them from Little Jacob for $1500, with each additional magazine costing $100. The shotgun can also be retrieved from any law enforcement vehicle and comes with five shells. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found behind the control tower on the tarmac, behind some jet blast shields. Unfortunately, entrance onto the airport warrants an immediate four-star wanted level. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the staff room of the Triangle Club, next to the CCTV camera monitors. This gun may be useful in the mission Undress to Kill. Colony Island *Colony Island - Can be found next to the front door of the old hospital building south of the big parking lot. This gun may be useful in the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Lancaster - Can be found atop the roof of the RON gas station across the street from the LCPD precinct on Topaz St. *Castle Gardens - Can be found in a vacant room in the Castle Gardens construction site. This gun may be useful in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The room is difficult to find: it is to the northeast of where the helicopter lands during the mission, down a ladder. The last contractor is usually killed on the ladder opposite. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found by the West River between the western support beam of the Hickey Bridge and the wall of Alderney. This shotgun can be reached by a ladder at the rear of the electrical substation on Applewhite St. *Alderney City - Can be found atop an air conditioning tower on top of a building, behind a Science of Crime billboard off Applewhite St. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found underneath the flight of stairs in the old, decrepit warehouse featured in the mission Pegorino's Pride. Trivia *In GTA IV and TLAD, blind-firing the shotgun from behind cover results in the character pumping the shotgun after each shot, as if he was using a pump shotgun. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or done for balancing purposes. This also happens with the Sawed-off Shotgun, although this stretches far from reality. *The actual SPAS 12 shotgun is seen in GTA IV's loading sequences; artwork shows two NOOSE officers holding SPAS 12s, with one firing an MP10. *In GTA IV, entering a LCPD or NOOSE vehicle gets the player a combat shotgun; despite this, the LCPD and NOOSE officers use pump shotguns. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV